A louca
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: Um presente para Bellatrix Lestrange. RA.


**A louca**

"Não vou prestar contas do que faço a um trouxa imundo", disse a mulher com mais desprezo do que o habitual, talvez temperado pela dor física que não admitia.

O homem mirou-a de maneira técnica, absorvendo cada detalhe em seus modos um tanto esdrúxulos, mesmo para o local em questão. Os cabelos negros e desgrenhados destoando da roupa branca, o antebraço esquerdo enfaixado — teve uma sensação desagradável ao olhar para ele.

-x-

_Ela respirava fracamente, insistindo no que tentava, com a espécie de pena automática que lhe haviam dado. _Não, a Marca Negra não..._ Não iam destruir isso nela. Por isso a refazia, cada vez com mais força, ignorando a dor. Se ela enfim desaparecesse _— _como estava ocorrendo estranha e desesperadoramente _— _como o Mestre poderia chamá-la outra vez?_

_A enfermeira precisou cobrir a boca com as duas mãos para sufocar o grito, quando viu._

_Bellatrix enfim soltou a caneta e deixou pender ambos os braços, cansada. O sangue encharcava a roupa e o chão._

__-x-

"Por que fez isso, Madame Lestrange?", perguntou o homem novamente, tentado impor autoridade à voz, embora chamando-a como já sabia que ela preferia.

Ela se levantou repentinamente, o que fez seus assistentes na antessala ficarem alerta. E não respondeu, limitou-se a falar em tom de deboche, como já se esperava:

"O Lorde das Trevas retornará. Todos vocês serão reduzidos a pó, ou escravos, se ele for piedoso. Ele retornará. O mestre sempre volta, sempre volta..."

Sua voz foi ficando estridente, e ela fez um movimento brusco com o braço bom, rindo, o que foi o bastante para que os assistentes do Dr. Murray viessem contê-la: já conheciam seu quadro.

"Sempre volta... Ele _retornará_!", ela gritou mais uma vez entre risos, mais desesperada. O psiquiatra notou que ela parecia querer convencer a si mesma do que dizia. Então suspirou. O lugar já devia estar minando suas crenças também, além da sanidade.

-x-

Chegou como uma estranha: lá tampouco importava o nome Lestrange ou Black, lá nem seu sangue imaculado nem a Marca Negra em sua pele significavam qualquer coisa. Naquele lugar sufocantemente branco e plácido, ninguém a temia. Era tão inofensiva como uma das inúmeras paredes brancas, altas e imóveis. O lugar era como o céu. O que, obviamente, para ela, significava o inferno. Ninguém a temia; não havia realmente razões para isso. Ela podia gritar e maldizer, mas nada mais que isso. Ela vira a sua varinha ser quebrada sem na verdade se importar com isso. Ainda estava... diga-se, em choque.

-x-

_Avada Kedavra_, _Expelliarmus_. Haviam sido proferidos outra vez, mas o fim seria outro. Ecoado no Grande Salão, o grito do Lorde que acabaria jazendo sob a própria maldição faria eco aos de Bellatrix quando cessasse. Imobilizaram-na antes que ela conseguisse tirar os olhos convulsivos do corpo inerte no chão. Ouvia seu próprio grito como quem ouve uma mandrágora, exterior e insuportável, vendo a força das obscuras artes se esvair como por evaporação do lugar, do mundo. De repente brandia maldições contra todos ao mesmo tempo, malditos, todos eles, ela iria matá-los um por um... Sua loucura não precisava mais de rédeas. _Mestre, eu estou indo para você, ó milorde, estou indo, espere. Vou acabar com eles por você, milorde. Meu amado lorde morto._

Mas era inútil, a varinha não estava mais em seu poder, enquanto ela continuava a agitar o braço e gritar _Crucio_ até enlouquecer todos eles. Ela ria entre as lágrimas sem trégua. Estava tudo meio borrado, mas vislumbrava-os vez por outra urrando de dor por entre os olhares de piedade... _piedade_? O mestre havia-se ido, mas ela ainda estava ali, eles eram tolos o bastante para acreditar que ela teria misericórdia e sobraria sequer um?

Alguém a imobilizava. Duas pessoas, provavelmente. Não havia mais gente lutando, todos apenas olhavam.

E então o vulto de alguém com uma varinha apontada para seu rosto.

"Não precisamos matar mais ninguém", disse uma segunda pessoa.

E o braço lentamente pendeu.

"MALDITOS!", ela gritou, atordoada e momentaneamente cega. Malditos. Ela iria maldizê-los até que a alma deles apodrecesse, infectada mortalmente pelo poder das artes das trevas e pelo seu ódio.

-x-

"Azkaban? St. Mungus?", perguntou dias depois Harry Potter, friamente, olhando-a gritar insultos e gesticular num leito da ala hospitalar.

"Todos os Comensais restantes foram para Azkaban", disse Ron Weasley, inseguro.

Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto com uma bacia de água quente e panos, olhando toda a situação com aversão, parecendo enojada com a paciente que era obrigada a tratar.

"Ela não passa de uma louca", disse Hermione Granger, com desprezo. "E como tal, deve ir para seu lugar."

-x-

Em pouco tempo estava envolta numa espécie de roupa branca que a impedia de se mexer. Eram trouxas os que a levavam. Para um lugar muito diferente de Azkaban.

_Tirem suas mãos imundas de mim, o Lorde das Trevas castigará a todos..._

Quando começava a lançar feitiços contra eles, logo sentia um formigamento no braço seguido de dormência; eles lhe enfiavam uma agulha na veia e seu grito ia morrendo.

Alguns a olhavam com pena.

Loucos que se pensavam lúcidos. Tolos. Todos eles. Trouxas e loucos, por que o Lorde das Trevas deixava que essa balbúrdia continuasse? Ele iria resgatar o seu melhor soldado, não iria? Sua serva mais fiel. Quase uma amante, quase... Sim, ele iria resgatá-la e finalmente declarar seu negro e denso amor por ela. _Triunfamos, Bella. Eu vivi, eu os enganei mais uma vez_, diria o Lorde com sua voz sibilante. E riria o riso macabro que era seu deleite.

Alguns zombavam dela.

Imitavam seu recente tique com o braço da varinha. Riam como crianças quando ela começava a se dar conta de que estava sem ela. Procurava-a como louca. Maldizia-os por terem-na afanado. _Trouxas, loucos e ladrões. O Lorde das Trevas voltará e matará todos, depois que eu os torturar um por um._

Alguns a ignoravam completamente.

Sua loucura não chamava mais atenção do que a de qualquer um. A roupa branca e o cansaço faziam-na igual a todos os outros. Afinal, por que o Lorde das Trevas demorava tanto? Ela estava ali há mais de quinhentos anos e ele não vinha. Com a estranha pena delgada que ainda tinha em seu poder – antes do episódio da Marca Negra – e um pergaminho claro e esticado demais, ela contava e anotava. _Quinhentos e um. Venha logo, milorde, por favor._

À noite ela se lembrava de por que ele não vinha. Então, às vezes, no meio da madrugada aparecia algum deles para apaziguá-la como no primeiro dia, e uma agulha em seu antebraço, logo acima da Marca Negra, lhe injetava uma Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos. Eles não eram tão ruins assim, na verdade. Mas quando acordava, ela passava o dia tentando exterminar a todos eles, como era difícil, o número nunca diminuía, eles estavam sempre ali... Mas não devia esquecer-se de que a morte era um trabalho contínuo. Era o que significava ser uma Comensal da Morte, afinal. Matar, matar, torturar, até que a mácula do mundo fosse finalmente extirpada. Ela prosseguiria com sua devoção até o último dos dias.

E ao final da tarde, se cansava dos insultos e maldições e se recolhia à janela, esperando sua visita mágica, seu resgate, como uma princesa prometida, piscando as pálpebras cada vez mais caídas sobre os olhos negros que só nessa hora do dia brilhavam. Como uma nobre dama pertencente à linhagem dos Black, esperando que seu Lorde chegasse e a levasse para a escuridão eterna.

-x-

**N/A**: Não sei o que dizer dessa fic, exatamente. Sei que talvez vocês achem ela uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e bem... é mais ou menos isso. Mas eu precisava fazer, espero que entendam (ou não) e comentem, por favor. xD


End file.
